


Leave the Past in the Past

by completelyhopeless



Category: Gone With the Wind
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Scarlett talk again after the end of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Past in the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Gone With The Wind. any. leave the past in the past](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/560985.html?thread=79002457#t79002457)_
> 
> This does not fit with the theme of three sentences. I could have tried harder to do that, but I wanted the voices to be right, wanted this to be a good step towards me getting better in this fandom more than I wanted to be correct on the prompt.
> 
> Sorry.

* * *

“Don't bother,” Rhett said, aware of her entrance despite the bottle in front of him. He had been deep in it for a while, which suited him just fine. He didn't need anything or anyone else right now. A bottle and a long night to get through. They were all that way now. Too full of memories, too full of the dead and lost.

“Rhett—”

“I told you not to bother. The past is the past. Leave it there. It's got no place here.”

“Doesn't it?” Scarlett asked, her skirts sweeping across the floor as she made her way close to him. He could picture that walk, that simper. She was good at that, too damn full of charm. “One thing I've learned, Rhett, is that the past is everywhere. It's not just here or in Atlanta or even at Tara. We can't run from it, can't hide. Lord knows I'd want to hide. I was such a fool. You were right. I had happiness in my hands and I threw it away.”

“Scarlett—”

“I'll leave the past in the past if you will,” she said. “Start over with me, Rhett. Please.”


End file.
